Savitar's Love: The Forgotten Twin
by Dreamer12888
Summary: A forgotten girl and an unknown soul meet. How will Ash feel when his finds out he has a twin sister. Plus she is falling in love with the world's most mysterious and powerful man? Will Savitar be conquered? Read and find out. Please R
1. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark-Hunter characters because they belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon. Now, on with the story.**

****And major note/hint** For a major hint Savitar has purple/lavender eyes.**

* * *

My heart was breaking; I would never hold my Apostolos ever again.

Gasping in surprise, I cried out as pain tore through my belly; caused by a persistent kick in my womb.

"What is it akra?" said Xedrix, instantly appearing before me.

"I need my dagger!" I gasped, feeling another kick. He quickly handed me my dagger and I tried to cut my belly open, but I couldn't.

After failing again, Xedrix helped me make another slice. Gently, he helped the baby out and as I saw her face I was astounded. The baby had all of the same features of Apostolos but…I gasped. It was a girl! I couldn't believe it, _twins_!

Xedrix cut the cord and gently wrapped her in a scarf. Then handed her to me and he healed the fresh wound. Looking down at the twin made me think of her brother. She looked so much like him. The very thought brought tears to my eyes.

Finally being free, she filled her lungs for the first time and she let out a soundless wail. She continued to cry with her mouth open, still there was no sound. Then, I heard her in my mind. _Appos, Help!_

"Xedrix something is wrong! She can't breathe. Help her!" I demanded, getting light-headed. Then I passed out.

I woke up in a panic. "Xiamara!" I cried.

"Yes akra?"

"W-where…h-how is-"

"Calm down akra, it is done.," she said and I nodded at her. Suddenly, I remembered what had happened earlier.

"Wait!"

"Akra?"

"Xedrix?"

"Right here akra."

I looked down next to the bloodied bed and I saw Xedrix sitting on the floor holding my second baby. Cooing, she tried grabbing a hold of his finger. When she caught it, she put his finger into her mouth and suckled it. I could barely stand the sight, heartbroken I motioned for Xedrix to hand her to me.

When she entered my arms, she looked at me with her big eyes that matched my own. "What shall I name you _Didimos*_ Apostolos?" Staring into her eyes I searched their fathomless depths, searing for what her name should be. While I couldn't love my Apostolos, his _didimos _was the only one I could give it to. "She shall be called for which is what I can only give to Apostolos and his _didimos_. So which is why you shall be called _Imora_, my love." As if pleased with her name Imora gurgled in happiness and she clapped her chubby hands. _Apostolos..._

I choked on a sob, she reminded me so much of him. Having the same profound wisdom and understanding that surpassed even my own. I could only think on in saddness.

As is sensing my sadness she looked at me, then she rested her blue hands on my cheeks. Pains shot through my head as she showed me something.

I saw Apostolos. _Mommy, Where's Appos? Imora wants Appos_. She said in my head.

"I don't know sweetie." my voice quivered and my heart clenched, she wanted her brother. "Basi!" I roared.

"Now what?" she whined, still drunk.

"Did you-?"

"Yes!" she cried impatiently.

I hesitated for a minute, then I forced myself to say. "I thank you."

She looked at me in surprise, for the fact that I had thanked her. Then her surprise changed to immense curiosity.

"What's you got?" she slurred, eyes burning brightly in curiosity. She leaned forward but before she could see Imora she froze. A horrified look flashed across her features. "Oh no, _Matera_!" she gasped. "Apollymi won't like that." I looked at her confused.

"What Basi?" I demanded. "What did my sister do?" Basi paled, in fear and before I could question her, she disappeared.

What I didn't know was, at the moment that Basi froze she realized that Epithymia touched Apostolos. The twin's bond is so strong that, when the hand of desire touched Apostolos the both of them would have to fight off those who wanted them just because of their mad lust.

* * *

**Sorry if that last part is a doozy but I can't really explain it. Essentially it means that when Acheron was touched by Epithymia that same touch was transferred to Imora and the human's will be getting at her too because of their "mad lust". But that's only a small hint on what will happen to her.**

**P.S. Imora's name means "love" in Atlantian. Please read and review I really would like to hear your comments and suggestions.**

***Didimos: δίδυμη; is the Greek word for twin**


	2. Gone Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark-Hunter characters. All except for Imora. I created her myself and she will always be with me. I also borrowed part of the beginning of Acheron to help explain Imora's situation. Now, back to the story. **

* * *

After awhile, I finally got Imora to sleep; afterwards I had to figure out a way to hide her. I placed a _sfora_ in front of me, it almost looked like the same one that I used on Apostolos. Somehow, this one was very different from his. Just to be safe I placed it into her small hands and it began to glow as her powers entered it. Starting to glow, all of her goddess-hood entered the _sfora_. Normally, those who have their powers taken by a _sfora_, their powers are instantly sucked in. Nevertheless, it was different this time, it had been several minutes and the _sfora_ still glowed as her powers continued to enter it. I watched horrified, as the _sfora_ slowly grew brighter. Then the glow grew even brighter and it started to turn green.

Eventually, her black hair faded to blonde and her blue marbled skin turned to the sickly pale of a fragile human. As the _sfora_ finally stopped glowing she awakened, and she looked up at me, her eyes swirling curiously. I looked at her, she got the cutest look on her face; I couldn't help but laugh.

As she continued to look at me, her eyes brightened as she gave me her sweetest smile. She cooed, as if she knew what was funny. Then, she finally noticed the sfora in her hands and she looked at it inquisitively. Getting a look in her eyes that I couldn't identify, she brought the _sfora_ to her mouth.

Just expecting her to suck on it she ended up putting the whole thing into her mouth and she swallowed. I gasped, in shock, _what if she choked?_ But all she did was giggle in delight as it made its way to her stomach. After she swallowed it, her body gave off a green glow until it settled inside her.

Later, I had Xedrix get me a rock from the sea and with a heavy heart; I had him help me to Katoteros to face Archon. I had to be strong to face him but all the while, I feared for Imora's life. We appeared before him, with the fake baby in my arms.

"So you finally see it our way. I'm proud of you Apollymi, give me the baby." I moved away from Xedrix and gently placed the fake baby in his arms. Then Archon looked at me in rage.

"Apollymi," he growled at me, "what's the meaning of this?" All I did was sneer at him.

"You bastard, this is what you get from me!"

Then a movement caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. It was Basi and I locked eyes with her across the room. She looked hesitant as if she was going to say something. As she opened her mouth, I instinctively knew what she was going to say but it was already too late to stop her.

"Archon! Apollymi did not only bear you a son she bore you a daughter." –She was still drunk to remember that she was the one who delivered Apostolos-. A light shined in her eyes as if she expected that that was supposed to be good news.

"Basi you wretch…!" I snarled. I knew she was stupid and she did fear me, but I trusted her enough, as my sister's daughter, to never betray me like this.

Furious Archon's nostrils flared. "What!" he bellowed. "Bring it to me Basi! Now!"

"No!" I cried. I now realized that my fears proved to be true, Imora's life _was_ in danger. There was nothing I could do. I didn't have the strength to stop her; I was still weak from both births and blood loss.

Basi appeared before Archon with the flailing Imora in her arms. As they saw her, everyone just stopped. Even though she was now technically human, she was beautiful beyond compare. More beautiful than all of the gods and goddesses that had and will ever exist. The blonde hair on her head was glowing around her head like an angel's halo and her skin was that of pale cream and it glowed like polished marble. If it weren't for blonde hair and silver eyes there would probably be no way that you could tell that Imora was my baby. She looked like the personification of innocence and universal beauty. She looked like a rare and fragile object that meant to never be touch for if she were then she'd surely break.

Archon looked like he was going to say something but he, like everyone else, was still staring, awestruck by Imora's beauty. But, after awhile the atmosphere turned into something else and sexual tension clung to everyone and it thickened the air. Everyone was so overcome that I didn't want to hear any of their thoughts. But I heard them anyway. _Man if she were years older and… If only I could get my hands on a human like __that!_ I growled willing these horrible and disgusting thoughts stop coming from the others but I could not. They just kept on coming. I even heard some thoughts drift in from the goddesses around me. _OOO isn't she cute. I wouldn't mind getting my hands on one of those. Too bad she's not old enough…_

It was despicable, all these perverts just wanted to do was get their disgusting hands on her and do with her as they pleased. And that's when I realized somehow that Imora was touched by the hand of desire. My vision turned red. Now that she was human, she now didn't have the power to control the lust of those around her-even though, I didn't know how strong her bond was with Apostolos and that they were touched by Epithymia-. Without the proper spell, Imora would be killed or badly hurt in the process of everyone around her trying to get their hands on her. But before I had time to deal with Epithymia, Imora cried out.

She knew something was wrong. Frustrated she let out a wail that pierced the walls and everyone, including me, covered their ears as the sound ricocheted through their heads. Suddenly she stopped crying and her eyes met mine. Her voice whispered to my head Matera, _Imora must go to Appos now I_… Then she disappeared.

I cried out again. "You bastard! What did you do to her?"

But at the same time Archon demanded, "Where is she?" He appeared before my eyes, outraged. Why is he so upset? My mind raged. If he hadn't hurt her then she must still be alive. But, where _is_ she?

* * *

**Well now that all of that is finally over. I now have to apologize. I very sorry that these characters are really short and it's just that I haven't had enough thought in the beginning of this story. Also, this story kind of clashes with another that I wrote so I have to finish that one first. **

**P.S. I would greatly appreciate it if you would review this story. I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. Especially when Savitar finally makes an appearance. I still don't know how I'm going to explain his past but I hope that all of you DH fans will gladly help.**


	3. Born Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark-Hunter characters. The only one who belongs to me is Imora and the other minor characters.**

* * *

_1917 Tulsa, Oklahoma _

Elizabeth tried to hold back her giggle as Millie continued to call for her in the garden. Hiding behind a statue gave her the perfect view of the distressed maid.

"Mistress!" she cried in anguish. "Mistress, where are you?" Elizabeth could already hear what Millie was thinking. _What would the Master think is he found out that his wife, heavy with child, was somewhere out in the garden late at night, clad only in a fleece nightgown?_

She tried to stifle her laugh, once again, as the maid walked away, searching. As Millie's voice finally faded away Elizabeth came out of her hiding place, only then did she let herself laugh. She didn't laugh too loud so that she'd be found, but she was laughing hard enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Then, suddenly, she became dizzy and very light headed. Her hands, instinctively, went to her stomach and as she steadied, she continued to caress her stomach lovingly. _My baby_... she thought. Then, she felt a kick and it wasn't just one, another kick came thereafter. She gasped in surprise, the relentless kicking continued as Elizabeth walked over to a bench. Then the front of her nightgown became very wet as she sat down. She gasped at the absurdity, _how could a well-dignified lady let herself go like that?_

Feeling a little woozy, she laid down on the bench. Elizabeth laid there for a while, for what felt like hours; maybe it was just mere minutes. Suddenly, Elizabeth began feeling sharp pains shoot through her body. She was in such pain that she couldn't even cry out. The pains continued as she undulated on the bench.

Then, Elizabeth felt the need the push, to get whatever was causing such pain out of her body. This time she did cry out, as she pushed the pain rolled over her in waves. It didn't have an end or a beginning; it was just one continuous stream of pain. After pushing for several minutes, Millie finally came into sight. Seeing her Mistress, Millie gasped in horror and shock. But, quickly recovering Millie ran over to her and she began helping Elizabeth, soothing her with words and comforting her as best as she could.

Finally, Millie could see something, "Mistress I can see its head!" she said, trying to sooth Elizabeth's growing pain. "Keep going you're doing a great job!" But, as the baby finally made its way out the maid was in shock. She gently picked up the baby and delicately laid it in her arms. Looking at the baby Millie could tell that it was a girl and around the neck was the cord. She stared in sorrow at the baby; she would never utter a single breath, cry, or set her eyes upon her mother's loving face.

As Elizabeth gasped, trying to catch her breath, and she stared at Millie with hope in her eyes. There was also a question there, had her baby survived? How could Millie tell her? A sing tear slipped down her face and Elizabeth's face twisted into an unrecognizable expression.

"What Millie? What's wrong with my baby?" her eyes were frantic. "Is she alright?"

Unable to tell her or lie to her Millie said. "She's beau'iful." As Elizabeth grabbed for her the maid recoiled slightly, she didn't want her Mistress to know.

"Millie what's the meaning of this?" she demanded. "Give me my-" Then she was back on the bench again, lying down and convulsing in pain.

Crying out in pain Elizabeth began to push again and this time it took much longer. When Millie saw the baby, this time, she remained silent, hoping for the inevitable. This baby was also a girl but the cord wasn't just wrapped around her neck it was wrapped around stomach also. When she was finished Elizabeth sobbed in pain; she didn't even bother to look at Millie, as as if she already knew.

Millie looked at the second born in her hands. The cord was wrapped to tightly that the baby's skin was blue and it gave off a marbled appearance. As the maid continued to stare at the babies, she took the, now dried, cords and unwrapped them from around their bodies. Turing to the second born again Mille noticed that her skin faded to a peachy color, but she still did not stir. After awhile Millie knew the truth, the twin girls would never take their first breaths, then Elizabeth stirred.

"Millie, how are they?" she whispered. Her maid just looked at her and sadly, she shook her head.

Elizabeth didn't react for a few moments, she just stared at the maid numbly, and then she finally came to her senses. She let out a sob and it was as if a dam broke inside of her, she sobbed uncontrollably. Elizabeth wept for herself and her husband; but mostly she wept for her children. For none had ever uttered a single breath in the real world. As she finally stopped crying, she came back to her senses. Her throat was sore and her eyes were raw from all of her tears.

As Elizabeth looked down, she saw that Millie has a shovel; she must have gone back and gotten it. Looking at the maid, Elizabeth saw that she had already dug two holes, just large enough to fit both of the stillborns. She stared at Millie in horror.

"Millie!" she gasped. "By the blood of Christ, what are you doing?" Millie just stared at her Mistress solemnly.

"I'm doing wha' I must so that Master doesna' find out what has transpired." Elizabeth still stared at her.

"You can't! I won't allow it!"

"Mistress, the babes are dead! If they 'aven't uttered a single breath then tha' means they willna live!" Elizabeth sputtered and tried to speak but Millie didn't allow her. "Donna tell me Mistress! You've never 'ave bore a babe in your life 'afore so donna tell me what I'm or no' right 'bout!" Then she gentled her voice. "Mistress jus' face it your babes dinna survive."

"Millie! How dare you talk to me that way!" The maid bowed her head, in shame. "If you speak to me in such a way ever again I'll make sure you'll regret it for centuries to come!" Mille cringed as Elizabeth exerted her authority over her. She had not done so before, so the maid was very afraid.

"I-I'm sorry Mistress." She apologized, and then she motioned toward the babies. "But, it must be done."

First taking the first born Millie gently placed her into the grave and then proceeded to bury her. Then when she picked up the second and set her into the ground. Getting up Millie grabbed the shovel and prepared to fill the rest of the grave.

As she readied her first shovel full of dirt a single note rang out in the darkness. A piercing wail stirred even the most dangerous predators in the area and filled them with unease. The source of the noise was coming from the hole that Millie was prepared to fill. But, all Elizabeth and the maid did was stare at the ground in amazement. It was the second born twin and she wanted to be heard.

Elizabeth was the first to recover. "Millie get her out!" She just stood there, still staring at the baby in shock. "Millie? NOW!" The maid dropped the shovel and plucked her out of the hole. Handing her to her mother, the baby stopped crying as she finally entered her mother's arms.

Elizabeth let out a sob as she looked her baby, she's so beautiful, Elizabeth thought. The tuft of blonde hair on her head gleamed in the moonlight. Then as the baby opened both of her eyes, Millie and Elizabeth gasped. The baby's eyes were silver and they swirled as the moonlight made them give off a luminous appearance.

Numbly gaping at the baby Millie crossed herself and Elizabeth -completely oblivious of Millie- gazed at her baby lovingly. "Beautiful eyes," she cooed, "for such a beautiful baby." She stopped as she thought for a moment. Then her eyes brightened. "I know! I'll name you…Mary. For God has finally answered my prayers."

Hearing her name for the first time Mary laughed and wiggled her hands in glee. Then she raised her hands and put them on her mother's face. I slight tremor went through Elizabeth's head and she gasped at what she saw.

Mary showed her a baby that looked exactly like her except he was a boy. Only one word whispered through her head, _Appos_…

_What does this mean?_ Elizabeth thought but she didn't have time to think it over as Mary showed her another image.

This time she saw a beautiful woman with blonde hair that almost looked white. She was gazing off in the distance with a deep and profound sorrow in her…silver eyes…Elizabeth gasped again as her mind whirled with so many emotions and question. _What's happening to me?_ She thought as she passed out.

* * *

**I'd like to thank all of you for reading my story. When I first put up this story I never realized that I'd receive as many reviews and responses as I did. So, once again I'd like to say, Thank you all. ^_^**

**Also, if you have any question please just leave me a review and if you have any suggestions for what should happen next. I would love to hear your thought.**


	4. My Lord!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark-Hunter characters.**

* * *

_8 years later_

"Young Mistress?" a soft rap sounded on the door. "'S time for dinner." Mille peeked her head through the door. Mary was on the floor playing with her toys, Mille just stood there in the doorway. "Young Mistress? The Master 'ill 'ave your 'hind if you doona get to dinner on time."

Mary finally turned her attention to the maid and she stared at the Millie with her unusual eyes. Instinctively, Millie crossed herself before she could catch herself. Having understood the meaning behind Millie's reaction Mary flinched as if she'd been slapped. The maid never intended to hurt Mary, but she was never nice to her either.

Mary followed Millie down to the dining room. There her mother and father were already there waiting to eat dinner.

"Mary." Aldrich said in a stern voice. The way he did when he was cross. "Why are you late to dinner?" Mary just stood there, tight lipped, eyes on the ground. "Mary! You _know_ the rules of this house and when dinner is held at a specific time you are supposed to be here _on time_!" He stopped talking for a minute and he looked at his daughter. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Her eyes flashed to his and their gazes locked. In her eyes, Mary's anger churned silently. She looked calm but it all was said in her eyes. Aldrich stood up in his chair so fast that it clattered to the floor. Losing his cool, Aldrich now had a snarl on his face.

"Don't you _dare _talk to me that tone with me, Mary!" She continued to stare at him not saying anything. Then he strode over to her and he slapped her across the face. The slap held such force that Mary tumbled to the floor.

"My lord!" cried Elizabeth as she ran to Mary. "What has gotten into you?" She stared at him with incredulity in her eyes. _How can a loving father do such a thing to his own child, let alone his own flesh and blood? _

Aldrich just stood there tense. "I'll not be disrespected in my own house!" he bit out. "Let alone by some mutt who doesn't even share my blood!"

With that, he strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him. When he was gone, the room instantly filled with silence. Elizabeth and Millie were shocked at Aldrich's behavior. Elizabeth stared after her husband even though he was long gone. She whispered, "He loved Mary very much and being his only child she's always lavished with everything she wanted."

Elizabeth stopped for a moment as if remembering better days, then she continued. "But recently he has become short tempered. But even as he changed, his outburst still came as a surprise. He was normally known for his calm demeanor and his ability to remain level headed as he quarreled with someone. But not today." Elizabeth looked down at her precious Mary, her gift from God. She reached down and she stroked her daughter's hair as her shoulders shook from her sobs.

Ever since that morning, Mary had felt a change in the air and from everyone around her. She just knew something was just about to happen and it would happen soon.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so short when I wrote I couldn't really think of what I wanted to happen in the story. So, what do you think?**


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark-Hunter characters.**

* * *

After Aldrich had calmed down, the family tried to sit down at dinner again. The servants were lined along the walls, waiting to be called so that they could bring out the next servings of food. The air was still thick with tension but at least everyone was eating.

In an attempt to calm the atmosphere, Elizabeth started by saying, "Well, I think it's time for any apology."

"I feel that that's a great idea my dear." Aldrich said after wiping is mouth, delicately, with his napkin. He turned to face Mary. "Mary, I think it's time you apologize for your behavior earlier." In shock, the servants that lined the wall held their breaths. But, Elizabeth wasn't so silent she gasped in shock and outrage at what her husband had said.

"My lord, Aldrich!" she cried, incredulously. "You're the one who should apologize for your behavior! Mary didn't even say a thing, you behavior lately has been very unruly!"

Rather than being angry at his disobedient wife, all that Aldrich did was glare at Mary. "Haven't you already ruined and shamed this family!" His eyes blazed as he stared at Mary. "First you are a spawn that I'm forced to raise as an heir and then now you're even turning my own wife against me? Using your witchcraft to make me out to be the bad one, as my duty as a man of God I should just turn you into the Church! The way your eyes are, is proof alone, of your crimes!"

By now Elizabeth had paled so considerably that there was no more blood in her face. She was in so much turmoil that she fainted. Falling to the ground Mille barely caught her before she hit the floor. "Mistress! Mistress!" she cried, she glared at Mary. "Now look what you've done! Master, the Mistress had fainted, I'll have someone help me escort her to her room."

"Very well." He nodded and a servant, who was along the wall, quickly went over to Elizabeth and they both scurried off to go and care for their Mistress. Then, Aldrich got out of his chair and he walked over to where Mary was sitting, "Go to your room you insolent wretch!" He grabbed her hair, he violently pulled her hair, and flung her across the room, she landed in the doorway that led into the hall where her room was. "I'll deal with you later." He snarled. Then he got out of his chair and briskly walked out to go check on Elizabeth.

Mary just sat there on the floor in a broken heap, eyes trained on the floor. The remaining servants in the dining room didn't know what to do. They stood there frozen in fear and shock, afraid if they made the wrong move that they'd all pay dearly.

The youngest servant in the room, a kitchen boy who was slightly older than Mary, hesitantly approached her and asked, "Mistress, are you alright? I-If you're alright I can help you to your room…" Only then did Mary finally move. She slowly raised her head and she glared at the boy. The glare that she gave him held nothing but pure hatred and revulsion, but the worst of it was it held such deadly intent that even the strongest of people would've wet themselves.

Still glaring at them, Mary curled her lip and she let out a snarl that was purely animalistic and all of the remaining servants paled in terror. They silently fled the room, afraid for their very lives. When only the kitchen boy remained, all he did was flinch as if he'd been slapped and he dropped his hand in defeat. "Fine, Mistress….If that's how you feel then…You can go to your room by yourself." Then after that only did he leave the her alone in the room and he went back to the kitchen.

Broken, in more ways than one, Mary went back to her room to obediently wait for her father. After she entered the room she silently shut the door behind her and she leaned against it and heaved a sigh. _How much more longer can I take of this?_ She thought, _If father says that I'm a witch then maybe I should turn myself into the Church…_ Even though her father treated her so, she still loved him. Maybe it was through daughterly obedience that compelled her to feel love for her father or maybe it's because her mother loves him that Mary, too felt obligated to love him too.

Defeated with herself, Mary sank to the floor and she buried her face in her knees. Overwhelmed with sorrow she gave in and she started to cry, silent sobs wracked her whole body. After she could find no more tears to cry gave a shaky sigh and she slowly raised her head, still she met her own gaze in the full length mirror.

She watched her own eyes swirl in the waning light, as it grew darker she watched as they became more luminous in appearance. Disgusted by what she saw, she snarled at her own reflection, she grabbed the nearest object, and she threw it at the mirror. Then as it shattered on contact, Mary let out a laugh in satisfaction, for she no longer had to see the image of a wretch.

_A wretch!_ That's what people always called her as they walked past, not that she was ever allowed outside of the house. But, that was the very thing that everyone called her, except for her mother that is. Furious with her behavior, Mary furiously wiped the tears from her face. If her mother had been there to witness her behavior, she would've gently consoled her on her problems and she would've also helped Mary to look at and sort through her emotions. If Aldrich had been the one to witness the behavior… Mary paled at the thought. If her father were to find out what she had just done he would personally punish her himself. The blood that remained in her face drained in the fear of what her father would do.

In the eyes of Elizabeth, Aldrich was a loving husband, as well as father. That was the image that he wanted to uphold, but only when they were together. But, behind closed doors, away from the eyes of all the servants and Elizabeth especially, Aldrich was nothing but an abusive parent. In his heart, he held such hatred for Mary that he beat her on a daily basis.

Mary wasn't sure what she had done to cause such hatred but she knew she didn't deserve that kind of treatment. She was also old enough to understand that if she ever told anyone they'd never believe her. Even if someone did believe her, Mary couldn't let that happen because it'd only damager her mother's fragile heart.

Then a soft rap sounded at the door, it was so soft that those that had ears like Mary's would be able to hear it. Plus, she only knew one person that knocked like that. "Come in!" she hissed. Only then did the door open.

Mary lifted her head to look at who entered her room. It was the servant boy, who worked in the kitchen. "What do you want!" she snarled. All that the boy did was flash his perfectly white teeth and he shook his head of dark brown hair.

"Mary," he laughed, "even after all of this time how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not afraid of you?" As if to try to prove him wrong Mary glared at him so fiercely that, you'd expect there to be burn marks on his face. Then, giving up, Mary sighed in feigned exasperation.

Only then, did Mary let her guard down and she laughed. She laughed so hard that it bordered on tears. Staring at her, the servant joined Mary in her laughter. He too, laughed so hard that tears gleamed in his lavender eyes.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. Please leave a review. If I'm ever this late in getting a chapter up then feel free to yell. I'd also be greatly appreciated because I have bad procrastination skills, I forget to do a lot of things, especially updating my fanfic stories.**


	6. Betrayed

**At long last, I have finally posted another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark-Hunter series, while most of the components of this story come from me; everything else belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon.**

* * *

After both of them stopped laughing, Mary was the first to speak. "What're you doing here?" She listened for approaching footsteps before she continued. "Don't you know what Aldrich would do to the both of us if he found you here?" All he did was smile and shake his head.

"Mistress, I very well know the risk, that's why I'm here." Mary stared at him, shocked. No one had ever cared for her that much to go to all of that trouble, just for her. Now all it made her feel was sheepish.

"Well, sorry for being so mean in the dining hall. I had to do that so the others didn't suspect anything." The boy nodded, he understood the risk of this situation.

"Well, why I'm here is that I have something to tell you…" he paused and gaged Mary's reaction. She stared at him trustingly, waiting for what he was going to say. "You really are a witch, I've been watching you and when you're alone and I've seen—" _CRACK!_

The boy's head jerked to the side as Mary delivered a smack across his face. Bother were in shock. He because he should've seen this coming and she because she had never struck anyone in her life.

"How dare you!" Mary hissed, tears straining in her words. "I thought you were my friend. I mean after all we've been through! But, my mind was right all along, you've betrayed me like all the rest."

"But Mistress!" he started, grabbing for her.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled, whirling on him. "I never want to see you again! Get out of my sight before I call my maid." The boy hesitated for a moment, but then he quickly paled in fear and sped out of the room as Mary growled in warning. After he fled she slammed the door, no longer caring of drawing attention.

Turning away from the door, Mary collapsed to the floor, exhausted. She looked to where the mirror had been and she saw that there was still large shard that remained. Staring at her reflection she saw, red glowing eyes and skin that was an ashy blue color. Mary gaped in horror, _am I really a witch? _She felt a stab to her heart, her own thoughts were betraying her.

Mary had suspected as much, but hearing someone say it to her face, especially the servant boy, the one she loved, sent her mind and heart into a hurricane of misery and torment. Though she he knew nothing of love, she sure felt something for this boy. Remembering his reaction as he retreated, Mary hated herself even more. _I really am a monster_, she thought.

After internally battling herself, Mary decided that it was time for her to leave, in a matter of minutes; Mary had all of her clothes packed. She even had a food sack from when the kitchen servant brought her food because many times she was sent to her room without being able to eat. So, without looking back, Mary left.

Leaving through her window, she finally made it outside and she found herself in the gardens. Mary knew exactly where she was, having hidden here many times while playing games or hiding from her father. Mary was more familiar with the gardens than she was with the back of her hand. As she made it to the first bush, she heard a crash that came from her own room.

Hearing a yell of protest, it was unmistakable, Aldrich had found her gone. Now she had to hurry, hiding behind the nearest bush she watched for him from her window. From there she saw that Aldrich had a torch and he was shining it all over the ground as he looked for her. Suddenly in a split second Aldrich and Mary locked gazes and for several seconds no one moved.

Aldrich shouted in fury again, as he charged for her, gracefully jumping through the window, he landed on the ground. After regain his footing he started for her. Mary didn't hesitate, running she didn't stop to look behind her until she was out of breath. Looking behind her, Aldrich was nowhere to be seen. Taking this opportunity, she hid behind the nearest bush.

For several minutes, Mary held her breath and listened for footsteps. Hearing nothing she peaked out into the main path and she saw someone. It was a little girl, she was the same age as Mary, and had long blonde hair and she was wearing only a white chemise. Mary gasped, her appearance looked familiar, one she recognized as her own.

Without hesitating, Mary followed her. The strange girl led her through the garden. She didn't even look back once, and she just kept going, seemingly knowing that Mary was following her.

Before she knew it, the girl had led her to the main gate. But as Mary tried to get close, to tell her thank you, the girl whirled on her. Meeting face-to-face Mary gasped and the girl's eyes widened. They both shared exact features; they had the same length hair and everything, all except for the eyes. While Mary had silver eyes that swirled, this girl had brown eyes that matched her mothers.

_It can't be…_ Studying the girl further, Mary looked in her eyes and gasped again. The girl stared at her with such hatred that the very foundation of it burned her soul.

"What's your name?" Mary whispered, as anyone would to an enraged animal.

Instead of answering her aloud, Mary heard the girl's voice inside her head. _I have no name. I wasn't born into this world, unlike you, _sister. _Don't think I saved you from father just to help you._ Mary stared at her speechless. Sister? But before she could answer, the girl continued._ All that I do serves my own purposes. And my time for revenge will come. _Looking into Mary's face, the girl smiled hauntingly._ But, for now, goodbye sister._ As her wispy form dissipated the girl's laugh faded more slowly, leaving chills all over Mary's body.

Looking back at the house, Mary could hear the clamor that Aldrich was making trying to find her. Then when she heard the dogs barking she paled. Squeezing through the fence, Mary fled into the woods.

* * *

**While this chapter may be short, I'll try to post another very soon. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
